Taruhan
by ArthuriaMariePendragon
Summary: ga tau summarynya ...
1. Chapter 1

Rutin Tiap Hari

Disclaimer : 07 ghost bukan punya saya kalo punya saya , saya bakal bikin Frau dan Teito teman sejak kecil …

Warning ! OOC , abal , aneh , ancur , dll

Pair : Frau x Teito

Author's note …

Halo … ini pertama kalinya saya bikin sebuah FF … jadi , yoroshiku … saya senang sekali karena dapat menulis cerita tentang dua tokoh 07 ghost kesukaan saya … Saya berusaha agar ini bisa jadi cerita yang ga jadi dialog untuk sekarang … Anyway enjoy !

Chap 2 : apa sebabnya ?

Masih di kamar Frau , masih bingung , dan masih agak canggung … Teito berusaha mengingat – ingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi malam … " Kamu kan yang datang secara tiba – tiba kemari ? " kata Frau sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya yang queen size itu …

" eh ? " kata Teito masih bingung … Sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya , Frau berkata " kemarin kan hujan deres banget kamu ingat ga ? "

" eh ? "

" jangan eh mulu ! "

Teito masih bingung aja …

.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian , Teito berkata …

" Gomen , Frau … Yang kuingat hanya … Ada hujan deras lalu aku tertidur … Itu saja … "

" cih ! Kau aneh … Apa kau takut ? "

Teito sangat terkejut ! Lalu berkata dengan wajah yang agak memerah …

" Ta … Takut ? Ma … mana mungkin ! A … aku kan sudah 16 tahun !"

Frau yang melihat wajah merah Teito langsung berkata dengan nada menggoda …

" oh … Benarkah ? " sambil menyeringai dia berkata …

" kalau begitu aku akan minta ramalan cuaca sama Lab … Dia akan memberi tahuku nanti malam cuacanya bagaimana … Kalau nanti malam hujan , aku menantangmu ya ! Kalau hujan dan nanti malam kau datang ke kamarku , berarti kau takut … Hehe … aku mandi dulu ah !" lalu terbang ( ? ) ke kamar mandi … Teito hanya dapat menatap pintu yang ditutup gurunya yang gila mandi itu … Lalu dia meninggalkan kamar gurunya itu …

Skip ke siang hari , kita pergi ke taman Labrador yang seperti biasanya … Hangat dan terang … Weks ! Siapa tuh ? Oh … Si pirang ternyata … ( Frau : masalah lo rambut w pirang ? )Kayaknya dia memang niat buat taruhan ma Teito nih … Gawat nih …

" Hei Lab ! " panggil si pirang …

" Ya Frau ? " kata Labrador seperti biasa … Lembut kaya'cewek …

" Lab aku mau tahu nih … " kata Frau langsung ke inti …

" Cuaca nanti malam kan ? " kata Labrador secara cepat … " Hari ini hujan lagi … "

Frau langsung menyeringai dan berlari sambil berteriak " arigatou Lab ! " lalu pergi dan mencari Teito …

To be continued

Author's note

Waktu Teito bilang umurnya 16 tahun … Itu hanya perkiraan saya … Minna ! Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Rutin Tiap Hari

Disclaimer : 07 ghost bukan punya saya kalo punya saya , saya bakal bikin Frau dan Teito teman sejak kecil …

Warning ! OOC , abal , aneh , ancur , dll

Pair : Frau x Teito

Author's note …

Lagi – lagi aku mengacaukan summary … Cih … Ga seru … Pokoknya di sini mereka bakal ngelanjutin taruhan super bodoh mereka … aku ga bisa jamin siapa yang menang loh !Please enjoy !

Chap 3 : Taruhan

Segera setelah Frau menemukan Teito , Frau segera bicara mengenai taruhannya …

" kuso gaki ! " Frau … Itulah kata Teito dalam hati … Jelaslah nyadar … Tiap hari kan dipangggilnya gitu mulu … Tiba – tiba , orang yang sudah diduga oleh Teito itu memegang punggung Teito yang panjang itu … ( Author : panjangan mana ma Hakuren ya ? )

" nani ? " kata Teito dengan malas … Tau kalau pembicaraan mereka akan berakhir dengan 'taruhan' untuk nanti malam …

" ada apa sih ? " Teito mengulang dengan sedikit keras …

" nanti malam **hujan** loh … " kata dengan penekanan di kata hujan … lalu tertawa … " kau akan kalah kuso gaki ! " Lalu tertawa ala pengurus apartemen palm woods : mr . bitters … nge – fans kayaknya …

" apa saja deh ! Katakan peraturannya … " kata Teito mulai kesal …

" hehe … Kita bikin simpel aja ya … yang menang dapat satu keinginan … Wakari desu ka ? " Dengan senyum ala Gin Ichimaru …

" yare … yare … Sana pergi… aku mau belajar dulu … "

Setelah mengatakan itu , Teito pergi ke salah satu rak buku dan mencari buku yang sangat di butuhkannya … Frau pun pergi ke taman selatan dan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat dirindukannya … lau tersenyum dan berkata " apa kabar ? "…

_**Frau POV **__**...**_

" apa kabar ? " kataku …

Aku sudah sangat lama mengenal orang ini … Tapi dia tak pernah mengenalku … Sakit sih … aku jadi merasakan apa yang dirasakan kuso itu ketika Mikage meninggalkannya … Dan kembali dalam bentuk lain …

" aku baik … aku sedang taruhan dengan muridku sekaligus orang yang sangat ku sukai … Kalau kau masih ada , mungkin akan kupikirkan sekali lagi rencanaku ini … " Rasanya aku senang sekali dapat berbicara pada orang yang pernah mewakili ayahku ini … hhh …

( Frau POV end )

_**Teito POV **__**… **_

Sekarang di perpustakaan … Aku sama sekali tak dapat berkonsentrasi belajar karena memikirkan guruku itu … orang yang ku impikan tiap malam dan ku khawatirkan tiap hari … Doushite ? Aku benar – benar sudah gila ! Gara – gara sering pergi bersamanya , kini aku tak dapat mamlingkan ingatanku darinya …

" Sial ! " Umpatku …

" Hei … " Tiba – tiba suara seorang pria mengagetkan ku … Ketika aku menoleh ke belakang , Ternyata , pemilik suara itu adalah Hakuren …

" yo … " katanya dengan nada lembut …

" oh … hai … "

" dari tadi kau agak pucat … Daijoubu desu ka ? "

" oh … tentu saja … " kataku …

" kau tau kan Teito … Kalo kau ada masalah , cerita saja padaku … Aku pasti mendengarkanmu kok … " Lalu Hakuren berdiri dan meninggalkan ku …

( Teito POV end )

_**Normal POV**__** … **_

Hari sudah semakin sore … Saat matahati terbenam , aku duduk dengan Razette di sampingku di kolam air mancur … Saat matahari benar – benar tertidur di ufuk barat , hujan turun …

" Ah … hujan … Sesuai kata Labrador – san … Ja ! Razette … Aku masuk ya … Aku harus siap teruhan nih … Sampai jumpa ya !" Teito pun segera berlari ke dalam gereja menuju kamarnya …

" ah … handuk … handuk … Aku harus mencarinya ! Bisa – bisa aku sakit … "

Setelah Teito menemukan handuk dan mandi …

" sebaiknya aku tidur saja … Oyasumi Mikage … "

" bururupya ! "

To be Continued

Author's note

Matakku ! Aku benar – benar bikin FF panjang ! Aku mau bikin adegan lanjutan di satu ff ... Tapi ga tau caranya ! Tolong dong beritahu aku buat yang sudah tau ! Tolong Review ya … biar aku tau … Arigatou …


	3. Chapter 3

Rutin Tiap Hari

Disclaimer : 07 ghost bukan punya saya kalo punya saya , saya bakal bikin Frau dan Teito teman sejak kecil …

Warning ! OOC , abal , aneh , ancur , dll

Pair : Frau x Teito

Author's note …

Lagi – lagi aku mengacaukan summary … Cih … Ga seru … Pokoknya di sini mereka bakal ngelanjutin taruhan super bodoh mereka … aku ga bisa jamin siapa yang menang loh !Please enjoy !

Chap 3 : Taruhan

Segera setelah Frau menemukan Teito , Frau segera bicara mengenai taruhannya …

" kuso gaki ! " Frau … Itulah kata Teito dalam hati … Jelaslah nyadar … Tiap hari kan dipangggilnya gitu mulu … Tiba – tiba , orang yang sudah diduga oleh Teito itu memegang punggung Teito yang panjang itu … ( Author : panjangan mana ma Hakuren ya ? )

" nani ? " kata Teito dengan malas … Tau kalau pembicaraan mereka akan berakhir dengan 'taruhan' untuk nanti malam …

" ada apa sih ? " Teito mengulang dengan sedikit keras …

" nanti malam **hujan** loh … " kata dengan penekanan di kata hujan … lalu tertawa … " kau akan kalah kuso gaki ! " Lalu tertawa ala pengurus apartemen palm woods : mr . bitters … nge – fans kayaknya …

" apa saja deh ! Katakan peraturannya … " kata Teito mulai kesal …

" hehe … Kita bikin simpel aja ya … yang menang dapat satu keinginan … Wakari desu ka ? " Dengan senyum ala Gin Ichimaru …

" yare … yare … Sana pergi… aku mau belajar dulu … "

Setelah mengatakan itu , Teito pergi ke salah satu rak buku dan mencari buku yang sangat di butuhkannya … Frau pun pergi ke taman selatan dan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat dirindukannya … lau tersenyum dan berkata " apa kabar ? "…

_**Frau POV **__**...**_

" apa kabar ? " kataku …

Aku sudah sangat lama mengenal orang ini … Tapi dia tak pernah mengenalku … Sakit sih … aku jadi merasakan apa yang dirasakan kuso itu ketika Mikage meninggalkannya … Dan kembali dalam bentuk lain …

" aku baik … aku sedang taruhan dengan muridku sekaligus orang yang sangat ku sukai … Kalau kau masih ada , mungkin akan kupikirkan sekali lagi rencanaku ini … " Rasanya aku senang sekali dapat berbicara pada orang yang pernah mewakili ayahku ini … hhh …

( Frau POV end )

_**Teito POV **__**… **_

Sekarang di perpustakaan … Aku sama sekali tak dapat berkonsentrasi belajar karena memikirkan guruku itu … orang yang ku impikan tiap malam dan ku khawatirkan tiap hari … Doushite ? Aku benar – benar sudah gila ! Gara – gara sering pergi bersamanya , kini aku tak dapat mamlingkan ingatanku darinya …

" Sial ! " Umpatku …

" Hei … " Tiba – tiba suara seorang pria mengagetkan ku … Ketika aku menoleh ke belakang , Ternyata , pemilik suara itu adalah Hakuren …

" yo … " katanya dengan nada lembut …

" oh … hai … "

" dari tadi kau agak pucat … Daijoubu desu ka ? "

" oh … tentu saja … " kataku …

" kau tau kan Teito … Kalo kau ada masalah , cerita saja padaku … Aku pasti mendengarkanmu kok … " Lalu Hakuren berdiri dan meninggalkan ku …

( Teito POV end )

_**Normal POV**__** … **_

Hari sudah semakin sore … Saat matahati terbenam , aku duduk dengan Razette di sampingku di kolam air mancur … Saat matahari benar – benar tertidur di ufuk barat , hujan turun …

" Ah … hujan … Sesuai kata Labrador – san … Ja ! Razette … Aku masuk ya … Aku harus siap teruhan nih … Sampai jumpa ya !" Teito pun segera berlari ke dalam gereja menuju kamarnya …

" ah … handuk … handuk … Aku harus mencarinya ! Bisa – bisa aku sakit … "

Setelah Teito menemukan handuk dan mandi …

" sebaiknya aku tidur saja … Oyasumi Mikage … "

" bururupya ! "

To be Continued

Author's note

Matakku ! Aku benar – benar bikin FF panjang ! Aku mau bikin adegan French kiss … tapi ga tau gimana … Tolong Review ya … biar aku tau … Arigatou …


	4. Chapter 4

Rutin Tiap Hari

Disclaimer : 07 ghost bukan punya saya kalo punya saya , saya bakal bikin Frau dan Teito teman sejak kecil …

Warning ! OOC , abal , aneh , ancur , dll

Pair : Frau x Teito

Author's note …

Summarynya udah ku ganti ! Yaata ! Menurut kalian semua , si Teito apa si Frau yang menang ? Baca aja …

Chap 4 : siapa yang menang ?

Hujan sudah mulai turun … Deras nih kedengarannya ! Tambah seru!( Teito : kamu mau bikin aku kalah ya ? (summon zaiphon))

Karena hujan dah tambah deres , artinya sama dengan bel taruhan dimulai … Kayaknya udah ada orang yang menggigil di tempat tidurnya nih …

_**Teito POV**_ …

Aku mulai menggigil di dalam selimutku yang enggak bisa dibilang hangat … " Sial … Dingin banget ! " Aku langsung berusaha tidur … Aku ga mau kalah taruhan Cuma gara – gara kedinginan … Dari tadi , aku galau … Doushite ? Sudahlah … Aku tidur saja …

_**( Teito POV off )**_

Di sisi lain … Frau yang dari tadi hanya membaca " alkitab " nya sendiri malah ga kelihatan kedinginan … Buset dah ! Apa gara – gara otot dan tubuhnya yang besar itu ya ? Apa karena sedang baca buku "alkitab"nya ? ( Frau : itu benar ! Author : ck ck ck lo bishop tapi doyan begituan … Bingung gw … Orang kaya' lo jadi Zehel … Tapi Zehel semuanya emang kaya Frau sih … Whatever deh ! Back to the story ! )" Wow ! Hujannya dah deres … Tu kuso gaki gimana kabar ya ? Dia bentar lagi paling ke sini lagi … " Mengatakan itu lalu tersenyum sendiri … Dasar orang gila …

**BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN … **

_**Frau POV … **_

Setelah membaca bukuku … Aku jadi mengantuk dan buru – buru melompat ke tempat tidur kalo ga mau dibunuh sama si kacamata itu … Gara – gara terlambat datang ke misa …

Aku mulai memeluk bantalku yang lembut dan besar itu dan menggumam pada diriku sendiri … Kapan si kuso gaki datang ya ?

.

.

.

.

Tapi … Baru aku memikirkannya dan mulai menutup mataku … Tiba – tiba …

**BRAKK !**

Bunyi pintu dibuka … Aku langsung menyeringai penuh kemenangan … Sudah kukatakan … Aku pasti menang … Aku tetap di tempat tidurku dengan posisi telentang … Dan melebarkan tanganku … Tau apa yang akan terjadi …

_**( Frau POV OFF )**_

_**Normal POV **__**…**_

Kini Frau dalam posisi telentang dan memekarkan tangannya … Bisa dibayangkan kan ? ( Buat yang ga bisa , posisi nya kaya' mau meluk gitu lho )Menunggu si pendatang tak diundang itu … Tiba – tiba , ada yang menyusup di bawah selimut … " Di situ kau rupanya … Ayo … Kemarilah … Dingin kan ? " " Urusai … " Kata si bocah dengan kasar tapi terkesan seperti bisikan … Lalu menaruh kepalanya di bantal Frau … Frau hanya bisa bingung … Bocah ini masih sadar ! Teriaknya dalam hati … Lalu tertawa kecil dan mencoba tidur …

Saat pagi merekah …

_**Teito POV … **_

Tanpa perlu berteriak takut lagi , aku sudah tau aku ada di mana … Aku di kamar Frau … Karena aku ketakutan gara – gara petir yang bikin aku hampir mati jantungan … Aku terpaksa datang kemari … Cih … Aku datang kemari dengan kesadaran kan sama saja dengan mengibarkan bendera putih kekalahan … Itu sih ga masalah … Demo … Posisi tidur macam apa ini ?

_**( Teito POV off**__**… )**_

_**NORMAL POV …**_

Teito terbangun dan menyadari bahwa dari tadi , dia dipeluk oleh Frau … Dia kesal , malu , berat , dan yang terakhir … TERINTIMIDASI ! Dipeluk saudara – saudara ! Dah kalah , terpaksa tidur bareng , dipeluk lagi ! Saya sih bahagia sekali melihatnya … Akhirnya , setelah mengumpulkan keberanian( ? ) , dia akan menyuruh Frau menggeser tangannya … ( Author : Lho ? kok pake ngumpulin keberanian ? Buat apa ? )" Frau … " Panggilnya pelan …

" ya ? " Jawab Frau yang ternyata dari tadi sudah bangun … " bisa tolong geser tanganmu ? " Kata Teito tambah pelan …

" Lho ? Buat apa ? Aku ga mungkin menggeser tanganku kalau kau suka aku melakukannya kan ? "

" Chi … Chigau ! Pokoknya menyingkir ! "

" Ya sudah … " Sambil menyingkirkan tangannya lalu duduk …

" Arigatou … " Lalu ikut duduk juga … " Aku sudah siap … "

" Soal apa ? " Tanya Frau bingung …

" apa keinginanmu ? "

Frau langsung teringat apa yang dikatakannya waktu di perpustakaan …

" oh … itu ya ? apa ya ? "

" Apa ? Kau belum memikirkannya ? " Kata Teito shock …

" Belum … Untuk sementara , kita lupakan saja itu … Akan kupikirkan lagi nanti … Pada saat itu , bersiaplah kuso gaki !"

" Aku menunggu … " Ucap Teito lalu keluar kamar Frau dan kembali ke kamarnya …

To Be Continued …

Author's corner …

Wah ! Ga kerasa ya … Udah hampir final chap … Tapi aku masih bingung nih … Cara bikin adegan French kiss … Aku kan cumin anak kecil yang masih polos … Jadi ya ga pernah bikin begituan …

Gomen ya , aku kayaknya ga pernah bales review … Aku ga tau caranya … makanya , yang tau please kasih tau ya …

Sekian … R&R please !


	5. Chapter 5

Rutin Tiap Hari

Disclaimer : 07 ghost bukan punya saya kalo punya saya , saya bakal bikin Frau dan Teito teman sejak kecil …

Warning ! OOC , abal , aneh , ancur , dll

Pair : Frau x Teito

Author's note …

Akhirnya ! Kita sampai pada chap 5 alias terakhir ! Yeaaaah ! Hontou ni Gomennasai kalo fic ini benar – benar abuaaaaal ! Maklumlah … Saya baru pertama bikin fic … So … Kupersembahkan pada kalian semua … Last chap for " Rutin Tiap hari " ! Enjoy !

Last chapter : My wish …

Teito yang masih merasa penasaran pada permintaan Frau sudah duduk di perpustakaan dengan buku di atas kepalanya … Bengong dan pucat kaya' orang mati …

Dan orang pertama yang menemukan mayat (Teito: Omae wa Shindata !Author : Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !) Ra … Ralat … keadaan Teito seperti itu adalah Labrador yang kebetulan sedag ingin baca – baca buku … " lho , Teito – kun ? " Kata Lbrador sambil mengangkat buku dari kepala Teito … " Daijoubu desu ka ? " Tanya Labrador dengan nada cemas … " a … Labrador – san … Ohayou … "

" Kamu kenapa Teito – kun ? " Kata Labrador lagi …

" aku hanya penasaran … "

" Penasaran kenapa ? "

" Semalam , aku dan Frau mengadakan sebuah taruhan … "

" Tak usah dijelaskan … Frau sudah memberitahu ku … Dan , hana juga member tahu kalau kau tidur dengnnya semalam … "

Labrador berkata sambil tersenyum hangat …

" Aaaaaaaaaah ! " Teito benar – benar malu saat Labrador mengungkitnya lagi …

" benarkah itu apprentice bishop Teito Klein ? " Kata seseorang yang suaranya sudah taka sing lagi di telinga 2 orang itu …

" Oh … Castor … Ohayou … Ayo … duduk di sini dan ayo kita bicarakan bersama … " Kata Lab sampil mengayunkan tangannya …

" Boleh saja … " Kata Castor Lalu duduk di samping Teito hingga sekarang posisi mereka adalah Teito di tengah dengan 2 orang itu mengapitnya …

.

.

.

.

Castor pun memecah keheningan diantara mereka dengan bertanya : " benarkah yang kudengar tadi Teito – kun ? "

" Sou … Castor – san … Gomennasai … "Castor yang mendengarkan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memaklumkan … Frau memang sudah lama menyukai anak itu jadi … ya … mau diapakan lagi ?

" hhh … Aku tak tau mau bicara apa lagi … " Castor lalu berdiri dan segera pergi …

_**Castor POV **__**… **_

Sebanarnya , aku bukannya sudah tak tau harus bicara apa … akuaku sudah tak ingin bicara apapun lagi … Dengan kejadian itu, kini aku mengerti … aku kalah darinya …

_**Castor POV off**__** … **_

Teito pun pergi dari perpustakaan dan menuju air mancur … Tetapi , ketika baru sampai koridor lapis 5 di tengah Kyokai , seseorang sudah mengagetkannya laebih dulu … Tentunya kalian tau … tapi tampaknya Teito benar – benar bodoh … Jadi ga tau …

.

.

.

" Teito … " Panggil orang itu lembut …

" apa Frau ? " Kata Teito … nee … Ternyata Teito yang kita anggap baka gak baka …

" Putar badan mu " Kata orang itu dengan nada lembut …

Teito otaknya berubah jadi otak ayam lagi ! Dia langsung muter badan seenak jidatnya dan … Apa yang terjadi ? cuuup …

Teito dicium saudara – saudara ! Di cium ! Di bibir ! Ciuman pertama ! Tapi kayaknya Teito menikmati tuh … Liat aja .. Dia malah mengaitkan lengan kecilnya di leher Frau dan menutup mata … Saya sangat iri melihatnya ! Uakh ! Dari ciuman lembut bisa menjadi passionate … uuu … Tapi … Tak lama kemudian frau segera melepas ciuman itu … Kecewa ? Pasti ! Teito segera bertanya dengan gugup …

" Do … Doushite ? o … Omae … "

" Kok gugup sih ? Itu kan permintaanku … Senag rasanya merebut keperawanan bibirmu Teito … Hehehe … Gomen kalau tiba – tiba … " Katanya dan hampir pergi …

Segera setelah itu Teito menarik jubah Frau dan berkata : " Berlutut sekarang … "

Frau yang bingung pun berlutut … " Ada apa sih ? "

Teito menarik kerah Frau dan menatap Frau dengan marah …

" L … Lho ? Marah ya ? Ayolah … Jangan ma … " Belum sempat menyelasaikan kata – katanya , Frau lagsung ditarik dan dicium dengan kasar … Tak lama , Teito melepasnya dan berkata : " Omae wa baka ! Teme ! Kau tak pernah tau apapun tentangku kan ?1 Betapa aku mencintaimu dan betapa aku senang saat kau menetapkan peraturan taruhan itu ? "

" Kau itu yang baka … " Kata Frau dengan tenang …

" eh ? " Kata Teito dengan mata berkaca – kaca …

" Aishiteru baka … "

" … ? "

" honto ni Aishiteru … "

Teito pun menangis dan berkata " Aishiteru baka ! Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Ashiteruuuu ! " Katanya sambil memeluk Frau …

**Owari**

Author's corner …

Minna – san ! Bahagianya ! Fic ini sudah selesai ! akhirannya mengharukan ga ? Oh ya … Ini adalah Fic terpanjang sepanjang yang pernah kubuat … Hontou ni arigatou buat semua readers yang review maupun yang ga review … Ja ne ! Ketemu lagi di FF-ku yang lain ! Mata Ashita !


End file.
